


Couple Observations

by NintendoGal55



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cameos, Cuddles, Domestic Thieves, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Polarshipping Cameo, Post-Canon, Puzzleshipping Cameo, Thiefshipping, couples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: Marik and Bakura are living a good life together. They're out and about one day and along the way, they can't help but make observations and mock other people. Especially couples. But what do they know about love? Well, maybe they know a little more than one might think.
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Couple Observations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! :D I've got a new little one-shot for you guys! Now, I've established my share of post-canon ideas and headcanons I have for these two together in my other fanfic "Green-Eyed Thief", so you might end up seeing a lot of them here! But it's not in the same universe. A lot of the circumstances are the same, but it's a different story. I'll be doing that quite a bit, depending on the circumstances!
> 
> So for anyone unaware, for paperwork/legal purposes, Bakura is Ryou's brother and his name is Theo. XD
> 
> I've seen some prompts and headcanons around Tumblr about Marik and Bakura making fun of people when they're out on "dates", especially couples. xD So I thought of making a little story about that concept! I also saw fanart of them wearing the outfits I described, which was cute! I just don't remember the artist! They're walking, Marik has his arm around Bakura and pointing at something, while Bakura's laughing and holding a cup of to-go coffee in his hand. It's cute!! Only diff, they have rings in that fanart but don't here. Close enough! XD
> 
> I just love characters sitting around and talking about things with each other. :3 That's a big part of why I did this, just to have them engage in mundane chatter!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :)

The Sweet Briar Rose diner was a pretty sweet and intimate place in this area of Domino City. As expected, it hosted a fair gaggle of regular customers on a day to day basis. Rose, the owner and head server, was a middle-aged woman with a sharp wit and took no crap from anyone. At the same time, she was sweet as could be and always adopted you if she liked you. Which was often. Because of her, the place had an intimate and welcoming atmosphere to anyone, regular or newcomer.

When you lived close by and didn't feel like cooking, it was a prime location to get some delicious food.

It was the kind of place you could come and hang out. Much like the cliche of a bartender playing supportive ear, the Sweet Briar Rose as a whole encompassed it. Most definitely because Rose, the owner, was a sharp witted woman who not only didn't take any crap, was also kind and motherly.

Right now, it was well past lunch time and only a few patrons were present. Rose worked at the counter, the head cook was doing his thing, and the younger waitress was refilling the coffee pot.

At one table, there was a couple, a man and a woman. They were talking about an issue. A very, very important and _private_ issue. The kind of issue that, if anyone overheard, made you wonder why they didn't just discuss it at home. Did they forget where they were? Even if their voices weren't necessarily loud, it was easy to eavesdrop if you were close by.

Such was the case for two other patrons, who were regulars. Two men, sitting across from one another, and were quite a striking contrast. A perfect depiction of what one would call “The Odd Couple”, in a sense.

One man was dark-skinned with blond hair and striking lavender eyes. Of which was topped off with winged eyeliner and accentuated his beautiful face. He wore a light lavender shirt, a black leather jacket, and dark grey cargo pants. All he needed were some riding gloves to complete the biker look, aside from the lavender.

The other man was a stark contrast with pale skin, wild and untamed white hair, and piercing brown eyes. He looked bored, but still had a very pretty face. His attire consisted of a red zipped-up hoodie, a blue and white striped t-shirt and faded jeans.

The couple at the table nearby were talking about their issues and it was annoying. Why did they have to do it _here?_ With other people around? Having no shame might have sometimes been a good thing, but there had to be limits.

Still, at the same time, it was kind of entertaining.

Bakura glanced back at Marik, who smirked in return. He seemed to be thinking the same thing, which wasn't surprising.

The woman was now saying, “Come on Mitch... Do you really want to throw away the past six years we had together?”

“I don't know.” The man sighed.

There it was. It was amazing how they knew this couple's backstory just by sitting close by. Mitch and Vanessa, together for six years and married for two. Vanessa had an affair that lasted for eight months with a coworker and was caught when Mitch saw texts from the affair partner.

Although not into soap operas (except to watch them with Ryou so they could all laugh/riff at them), it was playing out a lot like one, amusingly.

Getting an idea, Bakura pulled out his phone and winked at Marik. Then he wrote out a text. Yes, he didn't care if the wayward woman and wimpy man overheard them, but it would mean the conversation would go on a bit longer.

  
  


_**-I thought she** _

_**was the one who** _

_**cheated on him?** _

  
  


_**-I wouldn't know** _

_**but doesn't that** _

_**mean she threw the** _

_**relationship away first?** _

  
  


Marik paused, then took out his phone and tapped it. He chuckled, looking up at Bakura, then winked at him. After a few more taps, Bakura received a notification. He turned his phone on silent so it wouldn't be too obvious. He _was_ supposed to be sneaky, after all. Checking the text, he saw Marik had written back.

  
  


_**-I bet she's projecting.** _

_**And now I wonder if** _

_**he has money.** _

  
  


_**-And it's why** _

_**she's so desperate** _

_**to keep their marriage.** _

  
  


  
  


_**-I'm not sure** _

  
  


_**-But I can try to steal** _

_**his wallet when** _

_**he goes to the** _

_**bathroom and find** _

_**out if he does ;)** _

  
  


_**-You sly dog. ;)** _

  
  


_**-Aw, you flatter me** _

  
  


  
  


With their communication set, the two continued to listen to the conversation going on between the other couple. Vanessa was teary-eyed, makeup running, and clutching at the table. Mitch meanwhile looked like he hadn't slept in days and didn't know what a comb was.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!” Vanessa whimpered, sniffling. “I hate myself so much, it was a huge mistake and I'm sorry! I love you, Mitch! Believe me, I love you, and I'm sorry!”

Mitch sighed, running a hand through his hair.

  
  


_**-Sounds to me like** _

_**she's only sorry** _

_**because she got** _

_**caught** _

  
  


_**-But what do I know** _

  
  


_**-I've never done that** _

_**to anyone anyway** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Trust me, I've talked to** _

_**a fair bit of people** _

_**by now and it's true.** _

  
  


_**-If she actually** _

_**cared she would** _

_**have told him** _

_**right off the bat.** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Or just not cheat** _

_**in the first place** _

_**but I guess not** _

  
  


_**-I know, right? ;)** _

  
  


_**-I can understand** _

_**since I don't want** _

_**to be trapped but** _

_**I don't know, why** _

_**not just tell the guy?** _

  
  


  
  


_**-It's not easy to** _

_**say a lot of things** _

_**but what she did** _

_**was really dumb** _

  
  


  
  


Vanessa was crying again. It turned out, the couple really didn't seem to care that they weren't the only patrons. Let alone that he and Marik were sitting close by. Some people were pretty unabashed about certain things in public, it seemed.

“Vanessa, you cheated on me. I don't think I can come back from that.” Mitch said.

“But it was a mistake! We only did it like three times!” Vanessa cried. “Please don't do this, I want to fix this! I'll do anything! I want to save our marriage!”

“I don't know.” Mitch sighed tiredly. “I don't want to do this but-”

“Then why are you doing this?! Did the past six years mean nothing to you?!” Vanessa sobbed.

  
  


**-** _**Well, the past 6** _

_**years apparently** _

_**didn't mean anything** _

_**to her. ;)** _

  
  


_**-You were right** _

  
  


_**-She's definitely** _

_**projecting at this** _

_**point** _

  
  


_**-I bet you one** _

_**thing she'll do is** _

_**start accusing him** _

_**of having an affair** _

_**too.** _

  
  


_**-She'll probably** _

_**do anything to** _

_**justify her actions** _

  
  


_**-Why wouldn't** _

_**she since she** _

_**knows now that** _

_**she fucked up** _

_**big time** _

  
  


“We'll get counselling! I'll do anything!” Vanessa uttered between tears. “Mitch please let me fix this! I just want another chance!”

“I don't know... I just, I don't know.” Mitch groaned.

“What about the kids?! They wouldn't want to grow up in a broken home!” Vanessa protested and wiped her eyes with a napkin. “Come on Mitch, we can't do that to them!”

  
  


_**-I forgot they had kids.** _

  
  


_**-Me too** _

  
  


_**-I wouldn't know** _

_**but if you have kids** _

_**and don't want to be** _

_**together shouldn't** _

_**you just cut the cord?** _

  
  


_**-These days it means you** _

_**get two sets of birthdays** _

_**and holidays. :P** _

  
  


_**-Lol so in other words** _

_**two different birthday** _

_**cakes** _

  
  


_**-It's always about cake with you. XD** _

  
  


_**-When you have a sweet** _

_**tooth like mine, you will** _

_**understand** _

  
  


_**-Anyway Ryou says** _

_**it's better to split up** _

_**than to stay together** _

_**for the kids or** _

_**something like that** _

  
  


_**-Makes sense to me** _

  
  


_**-Let's not have kids, ok?** _

  
  


_**-Well unless you** _

_**magically grow the** _

_**necessary lady bits** _

_**we'll need, I don't** _

_**think we need to** _

_**worry about that. ;)** _

  
  


_**-Har har** _

  
  


_**-What makes you think** _

_**I would be the one to** _

_**carry the baby anyway?** _

  
  


_**-And ruin this body?** _

  
  


_**-I don't think so! :P** _

  
  


_**-Actually I think it** _

_**would be a lovely** _

_**look for you** _

  
  


_**-Okay, maybe you're** _

_**right. I'll be the prettiest** _

_**pregnant person around.** _

  
  


_**-But I'm still not ruining** _

_**this body!** _

  
  


_**-You on the other hand** _

_**would look amazing. ;)** _

  
  


_**-I'd be so proud of** _

_**you and wouldn't** _

_**be able to keep my** _

_**hands off you.** _

  
  


_**-You already can't** _

_**keep your hands** _

_**off me** _

  
  


_**-I'd be fucking you** _

_**everyday. :P** _

  
  


_**-You already fuck me** _

_**everyday!** _

  
  


_**\- ;)** _

  
  


_**-Which is why it's** _

_**a good thing we're** _

_**both male** _

_**-With all the fucking** _

_**we do, you're right** _

  
  


_**-I'd have to have** _

_**a vasectomy and** _

_**you would need** _

_**birth control** _

  
  


_**-I can't imagine** _

_**you'd like it** _

_**very much** _

  
  


_**-Mai takes it** _

_**for that and** _

_**other issues** _

  
  


_**-And again why** _

_**am I the proverbial** _

_**female?!?!?!** _

  
  


_**-You're pretty. :P** _

  
  


_**-So are you!** _

  
  


_**\- :)** _

  
  


  
  


“You brought him to our home and did it in our bed, Vanessa.” Mitch said exasperatedly.

“That was only one time! And I felt horrible afterwards!” Vanessa whined.

“Isn't he married?”

“Yes but you can't tell his wife! Please Mitch, you'll be breaking their family apart! You can't do that to them! Do you really want to be responsible for breaking them apart?”

“He already did that by sleeping with you.”

“But he feels bad and wants to work things out with his wife! SO many couples can get past infidelity and become so, so much stronger for it!”

Bakura snorted and looked at Marik, who slowly shook his head.

  
  


**-** _**If anyone cheated** _

_**on me, I would get** _

_**revenge on them and** _

_**not stop until they** _

_**suffered as much** _

_**as I did** _

  
  


_**-I know Ishizu would just** _

_**tell me that I have to move** _

_**on, to forgive and forget,** _

_**and not get revenge on** _

_**that person.** _

  
  


_**-But screw that, I would** _

_**make that person suffer!** _

  
  


_**-Not to mention** _

_**I would never take** _

_**them back, either** _

  
  


_**-I'd make them BELIEVE** _

_**that I would, though** _

  
  


_**-I'd say all the right** _

_**things, do all the** _

_**right stuff and lull** _

_**them into a false** _

_**sense of security ;)** _

  
  


_**-Oh baby, don't stop <3** _

  
  


_**-And when they least** _

_**expect it, I would strike** _

_**and make them pay for** _

_**betraying me!** _

  
  


_**-They would pay dearly** _

_**and never forget my** _

_**wrath!** _

  
  


_**-You're going to turn** _

_**me on so hard if you** _

_**keep saying all that. <3** _

  
  


  
  


_**-Maybe I'll go** _

_**on later when we** _

_**get home ;)** _

  
  


  
  


“Mitch I'll give you my phone! We can get counseling, like I said! And I'll even get us some books about getting past this! Please! Please help me save our marriage! It means so much and I love my kids, I don't want to leave them!”

“I think we should just get a divorce. I don't know if I can work through this.”

“NO! No, please! I don't want a divorce! We can fix this! I can fix this! Like I said, a lot of relationships survive this! Naomi and Rick worked things out after he cheated and they're still so happy!”

“Her parents are religious and don't believe in divorce, so she has a lot of pressure.”

“But they're still happy! _PLEASE_ don't divorce me!”

“Vanessa, calm down! You're causing a scene!”

“Mitch please! I realized that you're the only one for me! I'll never do it again!”

  
  


**-** _**She's not going to do** _

_**anything to fix this.** _

  
  


_**-She's just going to find** _

_**better ways to hide the** _

_**affair from him.** _

  
  


_**-I was thinking** _

_**the exact same** _

_**thing** _

  
  


_**-When you get** _

_**caught you have** _

_**to figure out new** _

_**ways to be sneaky** _

  
  


_**-She clearly wants to have her** _

_**cake and eat it too.** _

  
  


_**-Like having a backup option** _

_**but with a person.** _

  
  


_**-I don't even know** _

_**her but that remorse** _

_**can't seriously be** _

_**real** _

  
  


_**-I think you and I** _

_**know a thing or two** _

_**about having to act** _

_**like we're remorseful ;)** _

  
  


_**-Exactly so I don't** _

_**know who she thinks** _

_**she's fooling** _

  
  


_**-I just want to tell this** _

_**guy to get those divorce** _

_**papers and be done with** _

_**this crap** _

  
  


_**-Those crocodile tears** _

_**are just getting annoying** _

  
  


_**-She fucked up and** _

_**yet somehow he has** _

_**to do something?** _

  
  


_**-I don't feel bad at all** _

  
  


_**-Me either** _

  
  


Finally, Rose came over to the couple, patted the woman on the shoulder and said something to her. Vanessa _wailed_ and stood up, running out of the diner. Mitch just sighed, stood, and placed some money into Rose's hand while apologizing profusely. Rose waved it off, told him to get going and see a lawyer right then and there. Mitch hung his head and left moments later. Finally, the tension in the air dissipated and all four people currently in the joint, resumed their business.

“Sure glad we don't have to worry about that kind of crap.” Marik muttered, shaking his head before he took another sip of coffee.

“Because you know better than to get on my vengeful side.” Bakura purred, winking at him.

“I'm not scared of you.” Marik smirked, finishing the last of his salad.

“You should be.” Bakura playfully bumped his shoe against Marik's under the table.

“You helped save my brother and tried to defeat my dark half when your trust in me wasn't very strong.” Marik smirked as he repeated the gesture.

“You kept the Ring safe and brought it back to me after I openly defied you and protected Ryou from getting hurt by Slifer.”

“You wouldn't do anything like that to me, you'd just be angry and really sad.”

“Well, then I can say the same for you, too.” Bakura stated in a mock haughty voice.

They stared each other down, or tried to, because all Bakura could think about was how beautiful his lover's eyes were. Marik then grew serious and placed his hand over Bakura's.

In public, they were low-key with PDA. Holding hands, arms around each other, and such like that were usually as far as they went. Sometimes Bakura liked to be cheeky and drape himself over Marik if they were in a comfortable spot. So this was fine. More than fine. Welcomed, even.

They hadn't established being in a relationship, they were just partners who liked to fuck. In spite of no relationship stipulations, they also remained loyal to each other, simply because they _wanted_ to. Because no other person could ever understand them as well as each other. Besides, they'd been living together and building a life ever since Bakura's return to the world of the living.

Everyone they knew referred to them as boyfriends. Understandable from their perspective, admittedly. So it was easier to just roll with it despite not using the term themselves.

Marik had said he never felt controlled, and also didn't _want_ anyone else. It was all the reassurance Bakura needed. It went without saying that Bakura would never in his life want anyone else but Marik.

In this moment, without words, the reassurance spoke volumes. Meeting Marik's gaze, smiles were exchanged and they let go of each other's hands. Bakura felt his stomach flutter with bats and could never resist his partner's smiles.

“You know what I don't get?” Marik then said, drinking more coffee. “Why did she need to cheat to realize what she wanted?”

“Which is why I believe it's bullshit and she's just saying what he wants to hear.” Bakura snorted. He finished the last of his sandwich and slid the plate away. “Otherwise it would've been a one-time thing.”

“Or better yet, a no-time thing.”

“Why are we giving marriage advice? I doubt we're qualified.”

“Well, Ryou is always saying we argue like a married couple, so maybe that counts.”

“Then whoever we give counsel to is going to be fucked.”

The two shared a laugh as Rose came over to collect their dishes, giving them both her usual knowing smirk. “Can I get you boys anything else?”

Bakura shook his head and Marik just smiled before answering in his Namu voice. “No thanks Rose, we'll just take the check, please.”

“Okay, but you better drop that Reverse Customer Service voice, kiddo.” Rose chuckled as she winked at him and walked off.

Marik pouted slightly as Bakura laughed, then shrugged. “Yeah, I know. Force of habit.”

“How polite you are, Marik!” Bakura proclaimed in his Ryou impression, even throwing in a smile for good measure. “Such good manners!”

“Shut up, asshole.” Marik tried to look annoyed, but the twinkle in his eyes indicated otherwise.

Rose came back over to them, dropping the check on their table. She'd looked at Bakura and snickered, “And you better wipe that fake smile off your face, son. I know your real smile. That ain't it.”

It was Marik's turn to laugh as Bakura looked away to hide his embarrassment.

“Force of habit?” Marik crooned as he handed Rose a bank note.

“Shut up, idiot.” Bakura muttered.

“Now that,” Rose grinned as she counted out the change, “is the kind of love I like to see.”

She walked away before either of them could protest. They looked at each other, uncertain, and Bakura bit his lip.

“I'm going to the bathroom.” Bakura stated as he slid out of his seat.

“I'll go wait outside.” Marik did the same.

* * *

Although they did have one particular errand they wanted to run today, there was no rush. Marik and Bakura were content to park their car (this was one such occasion where using the car for their task was a better idea due to bigger trunk space) in a lot and go walk around the city for a bit. Living in Domino City turned out to be the best decision for both of them.

Marik had already moved here prior to Bakura's return for a fresh start, because he liked the city, and at least knew people here. Being friendly with Yugi, Ryou and their friends helped a lot. Bakura meanwhile had spent a lot of time here thanks to possessing Ryou. He liked it just fine and enjoyed the advantages. As well as the fact that it meant he and Ryou could spend time together building tabletop games, playing video games and the like. It all worked out with them knowing the city pretty well and being close to Ryou, too.

What else could they do? Go off somewhere new? Not a terrible idea in itself, the world was big and they could settle anywhere they wanted. Marik certainly had more than enough money for both of them to be comfortable. Bakura's own job at hacking and coding could be done remotely, so location didn't matter. It just wasn't something they felt they needed to do.

The other option was going back to Egypt. Although Marik loved his siblings deeply, he didn't feel right living out there unless somehow necessary and of his own choice. Too many bad memories. Same went for Bakura, he just couldn't stomach the idea. Yes, he would go for Marik's sake and to be with him, but that was it.

And besides, being gay in public was illegal in Egypt. That was stupid, he thought. When he'd been alive, it wasn't a problem. Well, that's what their apartment would've been for.

The only other reason was that they'd gone to the ruins of Kul Elna and had it declared a national landmark. All thanks to the fact that Ishizu worked at a museum in Luxor and pulled some strings. A beautiful memorial stone erected in the centre of Kul Elna with the names of all the people who lost their lives in the massacre five thousand years ago. Now that the full, unabridged backstory of the Thief King and Kul Elna was released, it only seemed like the right thing to do.

Bakura was ever reluctant to use the word “love”. But in the moment that Marik presented him with that information and text during the anniversary of the day they'd met (the only thing vaguely romantic they celebrated), he'd been touched beyond words and almost driven to tears. Then they'd gone to Egypt, both to visit Marik's siblings and to see the ruins of Kul Elna.

When the memorial stone was presented to him and Bakura saw the names of his family and friends, it had been enough to get him crying. He'd finally had a chance to just grieve, to fully process everything and let it all out. All while he'd laid out flowers that he knew his mother liked. Marik had stayed with him the whole time, quiet, and holding him if he needed it.

That had been the first time Bakura looked at his partner and thought to himself that it was possible he _loved_ Marik so, so much. He'd always cared for him, but it was at that moment he considered using “love” to describe his feelings. Even if no words could adequately do so.

Even though he'd always been more than certain he wanted to build a life with Marik until the day he died, he was definitely certain of it then.

Once they got out of the car, Bakura slipped his hand into Marik's waiting one and they started walking down the sidewalk to wherever. Who knew, who cared. They liked to walk around areas of the city and figure out as they went.

Sometimes they'd feel adventurous and go into a place neither of them had ever been. One time was a male strip club. It was packed mostly with women, but also other men. Neither asked for a dance, they just sat back in the corner, having a drink, laughing and critiquing all the crazy dancing going on. A waiter became friendly with them and agreed with their snark, even finding it hilarious.

It was especially beneficial when Marik had stripteased for Bakura that night and even danced a bit. That had been hotter than anything he'd seen at the club.

Another time they'd passed an arcade with old and new cabinets to play. Marik was especially curious, as he'd never been to one before. Bakura had advantage thanks to Ryou going in to try the games out sometimes, and then sometimes dragging him along to them. They went in and spent hours going at it with some of the games, racing each other, whatever they could try. Bakura was ever jealous that Marik was able to beat _Dragon's Lair_ in only three rounds of quarter inserts! It took him five.

Oh well. He did best Marik during that simulated motorcycle racing game! The pout on his face had been hilarious.

Today, neither really knew, and just felt like walking around to see what caught their attention.

For now, they passed by the window of a suit shop and Marik took a moment to check out one of the suits. It was gaudy with a mishmash of colours that clashed pretty badly.

Marik snickered, pointing toward it, “I feel so sorry for the poor bastard that had to stitch up that thing.”

“If I ever wore anything like that, I'd have to banish myself.” Bakura snorted, shaking his head.

“Look at the pants! The pants don't even go with themselves!” Marik laughed.

“Not that I'd know, but what was the designer thinking?” Bakura laughed along with him. “It clearly wasn't customized, it's right there on display.”

Marik snickered and squeezed his hand, “Even if I wanted that, the colours would look awful with my skin. They'd look better on you, though. And that's just because you're pale.”

“Yeah...” Bakura cringed. “Let's keep going, my eyes hurt just looking at it.”

“Agreed.” Marik said as they continued their walk. “You're lacking in the fashionable department and even you think it's horrendous! That's when you know something's just not right.”

“Har har.” Bakura rolled his eyes at the statement. “I'm so wounded, there goes my ego, how dare you insult my fashion sense.”

“At least it's cute on you.” Marik winked at him.

“I'm. Not. Cute.” Bakura pout glared.

“I said _it_ was cute on you. But, now that you mention it...”

“Fuck off.”

“I'd rather fuck you instead.”

“When we get home.”

They kept walking, crossing the street to the next block, and sometimes glancing toward the shop windows. One was a bridal shop, which they snickered at and teased the idea of either of them wearing dresses. Bakura stated outright that he would opt for any other colour since white with his hair and skin would make him look washed out. Marik conceded, then volunteered to go with the white, or ivory, since he had darker skin and would look stunning. Bakura did have to agree with that.

Soon they came to an ice cream shop. It was one they'd been to before, just not often. Bakura liked it because it sold ice cream, sherbet, gelato and frozen yogourt. All of which he liked and his insatiable sweet tooth was demanding sustenance.

“I'm getting some, whether you want any or not.” Bakura stated, now beelining toward the shop.

“You sugar fiend.” Marik rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Fine, fine. Wait for me.”

Although he wanted to be cheeky and just keep going, Bakura relented. It didn't take long for Marik to catch up, at least. The doors of the shop were opened up and had a modest lineup. While perturbed they had to wait, Bakura decided to take the time to decide what he wanted. Marik tended to get the same thing, or a variant of it.

In front of them, just barely three feet away, was a man and a woman. Their arms were around each other and were standing very close. While that alone indicated that they were very likely a couple, what sealed it was them kissing. And kissing. One kiss was turning into several.

Bakura grimaced. Kissing wasn't completely off the table for them in terms of PDA and tended to be limited to pecks.

This was just making him wonder, why was this couple doing that? Didn't they have more private places to do so?

Glancing at Marik, who was now beside him, he indicated to the couple. Marik looked, then shook his head.

The couple kept kissing, giggling, more kissing, and never letting go of each other. Attached at the hip. Okay, Bakura did slightly understand that. Outside of days that either of them had to be out of the house, Bakura was by Marik's side at almost any given time. Even right now, the two of them were holding hands as they waited, so it counted. But even they at times wanted space, or could be in the same room feet apart with no problem.

The man said something to the woman in a lovey-dovey tone. The woman giggled and said something back, even making smooching noises with her mouth.

“You want some chocolate fudge with all the toppings, sweet pea?” Said the man.

“Oh you know it, snookums!” Said the woman. “With the waffle cone!”

“You wild child, sweet pea!” The man laughed.

The woman kissed him again. “I am woman hear me roar-oh-oh-oh! And you want the rocky road with sprinkles!”

“My favourite! You know me too well my star!” The man declared and kissed her once again.

Glancing at Marik, Bakura pantomimed sticking his finger down his throat. Marik snickered behind his hand at that. He then twirled his finger beside his head in the “that person is crazy” gesture and lolled his eyes about. Then hugged himself and started making smooch gestures with his mouth. Bakura couldn't hold back his boyish giggles even as he clamped his hand over his mouth.

The couple in front of them finally got to the till to make their order. Now calmed from their silent laughter, Marik and Bakura waited, hands clasped between them. All while exchanging derisive stares from the antics of the couple.

“You order first, stud muffin!” The woman chirped.

“Nah, you order first, schmoopie-doo!” Said the man.

“No, you go first, sweetie pie!”

“No, you should, buttercup!”

“Oh fine, I guess I'll go first then, my big strong handsome tootie!”

“You go right ahead, lovey!”

Bakura winced at such nausea-inducing nicknames, glancing at Marik, who was also making a face. They both made pantomimes of sticking their fingers down their throats. Then Marik doubled over, grabbing his stomach and opening his mouth wide as though he were dry heaving and Bakura laughed as quietly as he could.

Nicknames weren't foreign to them both, admittedly. Sometimes the use of them were meant to tease and mock, other times were insults, but other times were genuine meaning behind the words.

The couple finally made their order and went back to kissing. And kissing. And kissing. The woman even slipped her hand into the pocket of the man's jeans, and he did the same.

Even when the employee came back, two ice cream cones in hand, they still kept smooching. She had to clear her throat to get their attention. The couple didn't express embarrassment, they just paid for their ice cream and walked off.

“Finally.” Marik muttered under his breath.

“You can say that again.” Bakura agreed.

They went and got their treats, then went to go sit outside to eat them. Bakura went for a combination ice cream of banana, raspberry and blueberry, of which was very colourful. Marik meanwhile went for some strawberry frozen yogourt opting to get it in a bowl with a spoon instead of a cone.

“That must be what they call the 'honeymoon' phase.” Marik remarked in a low voice.

“How does that even work?” Bakura wanted to know, raising an eyebrow.

“From what I learned, apparently when people start dating, it's all new and exciting, they're all over each other, or something. All in love and that crap.” Marik shrugged. “I bet they've only been dating a few months.”

“Oh. Yeah, that makes sense.” Bakura nodded, leaning back a bit in his chair. “When Ryou was in high school, sometimes we'd see teen couples like that. At first they'd be all over each other, then they're in a rut, and break up shortly after.”

“Exactly!” Marik snickered, shaking his head. “How much you want to bet those two are going to break up when the honeymoon's over?”

“If it's anything like the teenagers I've seen, I'll bet on it.” Bakura quickly licked at some ice cream that was running melted down the cone. “They were just as bad, too. Always all over each other and making out in public.”

“I just wanted to give those two we saw in the shop some money and tell them to go get a damn hotel room or something.” Marik remarked.

Bakura laughed at that. “Just to get it out of their systems?”

“I think that _was_ them with it out of their systems!” Marik exclaimed as he gestured with his free arm. “Are _we_ that bad, Bakura?”

“I hope not.” Bakura winced at the idea and shuddered. “We're not even doing that whole 'dating' thing, anyway. How long have we been at it?”

“Too long.”

“Har har. No, seriously.” Bakura poked his side lightly with one finger.

Marik pulled the spoon out of his mouth and smiled. “Two years now. More if you count Battle City.”

“Right.” Bakura looked away and hid his smile.

“Mm-hmm.” Marik chuckled. He leaned over and kissed the crown of Bakura's head. “That might be an eternity for those guys, I bet.”

Bakura blushed, looked back at his partner and chuckled. “I wouldn't be surprised.”

“They must be teenagers, or in college. I can't tell.”

“Either way, though.”

Marik finished his treat and tossed his trash into the nearby garbage can, frowning in distaste at the yellow jackets roaming it. “Those little assholes are going to get inside the shop if they keep the doors open.”

“Oh, yeah.” Bakura shook his head. “I went to get donuts with Ryou once and we saw one of those wasps just crawling around on one of them. Poor Ryou, he tried to warn the employees and then waited near the door until I got the donuts.”

“Right, because you're the spider-catcher!” Marik laughed at that. “Poor kid. He loves horror movies and monsters, has been possessed by _you_ , but a spider freaks him out.”

“Ryou's weird that way.” Bakura shrugged, chuckling fondly.

“Wouldn't have him any other way.”

“Me either.”

“You're actually a good brother.”

“Oh, shut up.”

They finished their frozen treats, then got up and resumed their walk. Hands clasped, of course.

Still aimless as ever, they walked around the area, not too far from where they'd parked. Oftentimes they passed by people who didn't give them a second glance, or no glance at all. Every now and again some jerk would actually give them dirty looks, to which he or Marik would just smirk, which infuriated the jerk even further.

They were passing a furniture store, which Marik stopped in front of to gaze at the window displays. Bakura had been walking, barely noticing that his partner stopped, and was jerked back. He regained himself and turned around, giving a light huff.

“You could've told me you were stopping.” Bakura muttered, crossing over to stand beside him.

“Whoops.” Marik grinned at him, not the least bit apologetic. “Did I tear your arm out, honey?”

Snorting, Bakura hid his blush at the use of the nickname and shook his head. “You probably should have, would've taught you a lesson.”

“Fuck off, asshole.” Marik smirked, then turned back to the window display. “I just noticed this couch they have, I like the style.”

“Don't we have a perfectly awesome couch already?” Bakura raised an eyebrow and glanced at the couch in question. “We wouldn't even be able to fuck on that thing, the cushions are too narrow.”

“ _That's_ your criteria?” Marik gave him a look.

“Don't you dare deny that you wouldn't be thinking that, too.”

“Even if I was, I wouldn't be selecting that kind of couch for fucking.”

“That goes against the fact that we've vowed to fuck on every surface in our place.”

“We haven't fucked on either of our desks.”

“That's because neither of them would withstand our combined weight and activity, so they don't count.”

“Just saying.”

“What do you want it for, anyway? We're not exactly short on places to sit.”

“I'd move the two living chairs aside and put it on the wall next to the bookshelves.” Marik explained as he gestured horizontally with his hand.

Bakura scoffed, “Why? The living chairs are good reading spots if we don't use the couch or the balcony chairs.”

“A lot of people have two couches.”

“We're not like a lot of people.”

“Oh sure, it's fine if you have a mobile drawer unit next to your desk, but apparently a second couch is crossing the line?” Marik raised an eyebrow.

“My desk doesn't have drawers and it's practical to have some storage close by.” Bakura retorted.

“You use the bottom drawer to store your candy and chocolate stash.”

“I like having my treats close by while I'm working or playing a game.”

“Too lazy to walk twenty-feet to the kitchen? Which is open concept, by the way?”

“Whatever.”

A familiar voice piped up suddenly, “Well hey, it's Marik and Bakura! I thought I heard you two crazy lovebirds bickering!”

Marik and Bakura turned around to see Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine standing near the entrance door to the shop, the latter holding some paperwork in her hand. Both pairs eyed each other with similar, calm smirks. At least they weren't one of those sickeningly sweet couples. It was clear they loved each other very much, especially since Mai had a special kind of smile on her face that seemed to be reserved for when Joey was around, but they didn't flaunt it like idiots.

“Are you two bickering for the sake of it, or did one of those furniture pieces catch your eye?” Mai teased, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I saw that nifty couch in the window, but grouchy puss over here is telling me no.” Marik chuckled.

“I never said _no_ , I just said we might not need it.” Bakura corrected, rolling his eyes. “Not like you'd listen to me if I said no, anyway.”

“We don't need a lot of things and yet we have them, asshole.” Marik nudged his side.

Joey laughed, shaking his head. “Man, I could listen to you guys all day! Way better than those dumb married sitcoms.”

“Like I told you.” Mai winked at him. “So what are you thieves up to?”

“Nothing really, we're just walking around.” Bakura shrugged.

“He's lying, we're planning to rob a bank.” Marik said casually, as though commenting on the weather.

“You got me, that's exactly what we're doing.” Bakura gave a snort.

“Ha! Classic Marik, you're such a kidder.” Joey grinned, holding his fist out, which Marik bumped.

“Oh, who said I was kidding?” Marik laughed, winking saucily.

Mai shook her head with amusement, her smile growing. “Well, speaking of couches, we actually just bought one.”

Hearing this, Joey threw his arm around Mai's shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. “You betcha! Whaddya say, babe? Should we tell 'em?”

“Oh, why not? We're all here, we might as well.” Mai nodded, turning back to the pair. “Joey and I are moving in together, so we've been looking at furniture to get for our new place.”

“Dat's right! Ready to take the next step since we spend a lot of time at each other's places.” Joey beamed with excitement. “We figured to get some new furniture since I'm sellin' some of my old stuff.”

Although considerably more reserved, the smile on Mai's face coupled with the gleam in her eyes indicated how happy she was with this. “The timing's great, so we're moving in at the end of the month once both our leases are up.”

“Wow, that's great! Good for you guys,” Marik said with a smile. “Serenity must be excited for you.”

Joey nodded in agreement. “She sure is! In fact, we were looking for a spiffy futon she can use when she stays over! Least until we get a bed for the spare room.”

“We're getting a three-bedroom.” Mai clarified. “Our bedroom, the guest room, and my private office space.”

“Mai's gotta have a place for some alone time!” Joey said in a sing-song tone, chuckling.

“Damn right I do, doofus.” Mai winked at him.

Marik laughed, bringing his arm around Bakura's shoulders. “We've got all our stuff out in the open, the spare room is just that. But if our building didn't have a gym, I'd use it for that.”

“Man, I don't know how you guys do it, but dat's awesome!” Joey gave a thumbs up.

“It's been two years, we've managed a routine.” Bakura said nonchalantly, bringing his arm around Marik's waist.

“And you guys still haven't killed each other.” Mai quipped with a giggle.

“It's only a matter of time.” Bakura smirked.

Marik laughed, “Of course, I just started sharpening the knives.”

“Two years, though? Dat's pretty great!” Joey nodded in approval. “Even if you guys were already living together before you started dating! That doesn't happen often, does it?”

“Not usually, but not too rare, as far as I know.” Mai shrugged.

Marik and Bakura exchanged secretive glances. As far as anyone knew, they'd only been “dating” for the past two years upon Bakura's return from the Shadow Realm. What everyone didn't know was that they'd actually had sex on Kaiba's blimp, then again in Egypt before the final Shadow Game. Once Bakura returned, they simply picked up where they'd left off. No one knew that detail except for Ryou and figured when working together, they were just friends. Which at least was true, just with benefits.

“Well anyway,” Joey went on, “we won't keep you guys. We got tons of shopping to do, too!”

Mai giggled and nodded in agreement. “We sure do. You two, stay out of trouble. And by that I mean, you're not going to, right?”

“You guys are learning.” Bakura quipped.

“Same for you both.” Marik winked at them. “Take care, Joey. You too, Mai.”

“See you guys for game night!” Joey gave a thumbs up. “What'chyou and Ryou got in store?”

Bakura waved it off. “Monster World, we just finished the diorama yesterday.”

“Sweet! I can't wait!” Joey grinned.

“Looking forward to it, boys.” Mai agreed as she and Joey walked past them.

As they walked, Marik kept his arm around Bakura's shoulders, which of course he gladly welcomed. Despite keeping up his mild indifference. In turn he squeezed his arm around Marik's waist on occasion.

“At least they don't make us want to throw up.” Marik remarked with a wink.

Bakura shook his head. “Nah. He makes Mai happy, anyway.”

“The fact he stepped in and actively tried to help her regain her memories during her duel against my dark half said everything.” Marik said.

“Which I didn't see.”

“Yeah, you were too busy cuddling me in the Shadow Realm.”

Bakura blushed and averted his gaze while Marik squeezed him and laughed. Gods, he was never going to live that down. Marik's fear of the dark, worry from losing his body and the safety of his family had overtaken him. Bakura had acted on instinct and just held him while they waited in the Shadow Realm, with portions of their souls in the Millennium Puzzle and Tea Gardner's body respectively. It was, aside from the sex they'd already had before, the most intimate moment they'd had before the last time they saw each other.

“Whatever.” Bakura grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Later on, they reached one of the local parks in the city, which they'd been to many times. Ryou liked coming here to fly his kites, Marik went for jogs, and Bakura liked it just fine. It housed many trees, a large pond, plenty of walkways, a bike path, and a playground area for children.

Having been walking around for quite a while now, Marik led them to a bench, and they sat down. This was, deep down, something Bakura liked doing with Marik when they were out together. Namely because they'd sat together on a bench while spending the day together in Egypt before the Final Shadow Game. He knew that memory meant a lot to Marik, as it meant a lot to him, too. They had opened up a lot that day on that bench and Bakura even cuddled against him.

At least now it wasn't a tragic memory, just a bittersweet one. Sitting on a park bench together just became a little habit they got into. Just to make better memories with doing that to commemorate the first time they ever did.

Like always, Bakura scooted closer, and lay his head on Marik's shoulder. Immediately, Marik brought his arm around Bakura's shoulders, nestling their heads together. The spot they picked was a bit more secluded, but part of the walking path, and hosted a great view of the park and some of the city's skyscrapers in the background.

“Hey asshole.”

“What?”

“And you actually answered to 'asshole', nice.”

“Cute. Just say it.”

Marik laughed and kissed the top of his head. “We should go to New York City. This is all reminding me of Central Park.”

“Oh.” Bakura shrugged. He had a point, considering the view. “I've never been there.”

“I haven't, either.” Marik said with a hum. “There's a lot of things to do and check out.”

“Ryou would be sad if we went without him. And if we go without him, we're never going to hear the end of it and he'll make the sad face until we die. So he has to come too.” Bakura remarked. Of course this was true, but deep down, he knew that New York City was one of Ryou's dream locations and wanted to make him happy.

“I don't see why not. He can have his own room if he wants to come along, and we'll do things with him and he can do things on his own. Or if we can do things ourselves.”

“I don't mind that idea.”

“Then it's settled, we'll all go. I know I want to see a few shows.”

Bakura snickered, “Let me guess, _Kinky Boots_?”

“Maybe.” Marik winked at him. “What about you? _Phantom of the Opera_?”

“Ryou and I saw it in London, it's all right. I actually want to see _Hadestown._ ”

“Gee, I wonder why.” Marik smirked, shaking his head.

“Don't give me that, you want to see it, too.” Bakura pointed out, giving him a deadpan stare. “I've seen you listening to the soundtrack.”

Marik pouted but then chuckled, “Fine, you got me. I also want to see _Chicago, The Music Man_ and _Wicked_.”

“I know Ryou wants to see _Cats_ , _West Side Story_ and _Little Shop of Horrors_. I wouldn't mind seeing the latter, the movie is pretty fun.”

“How about _West Side Story_? I heard it was good.”

“It's a sappy romance play inspired by _Romeo and Juliet_ , hell no.”

“Oh, come on, you know you'd love it.”

“No I wouldn't! You know I don't do sappy romance.”

“That's a load of bullshit and you know it.”

Bakura huffed and looked away, pouting. Why did he always have to get the accusations of being a romantic sap? He wasn't! So what if he sometimes lit candles when he and Marik had dinner or he sometimes did a romantic gesture? That didn't make him one!

Marik just laughed and kissed the top of his head again. Bakura pouted more, but otherwise relented and leaned his head back down against Marik's shoulder. No comment was made, thankfully. He hummed as Marik ran his hand up and down his arm gently.

“Look at that couple over there.” Marik chuckled, pointing somewhere ahead of them. “They're seriously wearing matching outfits.”

“Don't some couples wear matching shirts?” Bakura asked, following the direction Marik pointed in.

“They seem to have matching jogging suits.” Marik remarked. “I don't know about you, but if we started jogging, I doubt you'd want to match.”

“I wouldn't even wear one of those, I have plenty of clothes I can jog in.” Bakura wrinkled his nose at the thought of them in actual matching jogging suits. “Oh look, they have them monogrammed on the back. J for him, she has a P.”

Marik laughed at that, shaking his head. “So an M for mine and a B for you? Or would it have to be a T?”

“Either way, no thanks.” Bakura made a face as he watched the couple in question jog by. “Why even match? Aren't they different people? Ryou and I like to match to fuck with people sometimes, but that's because people think it's cute when twins match.”

“I guess it's a couple or a twin thing people adopted over time, who knows.” Marik shrugged slightly.

A little ways off, a man and a woman were walking over on the grass. The woman was yelling at him, while the man yelled back, both of them looking heated. Bakura perked a bit and felt Marik doing the same. They appeared to be arguing. What about, neither knew, the context was long lost.

Considering that Bakura argued with Marik on a daily basis, this kind of thing was nothing new. But typically, he noticed, their arguments were mostly bickering over mundane, stupid things and just throwing insults. When it came to things that mattered, that was a different story, and they both knew what buttons not to press. It was that silent, mutual understanding that they never set out to hurt each other. Bicker and annoy, yes, but not outright hurt.

They often saw people, couple or not, arguing when they went out. Sometimes it was entertaining, other times it was weird, and then sometimes so heated that it was better to keep their distance. Not out of fear, of course, just the general sense of get-the-hell-out-of-there.

“What do you think? Straight out of a sitcom or a nothing fight?” Marik said, glancing at him.

Bakura snickered. “It might be the latter, or both. I just don't know what the context is.”

“I guess we'll find out.” Marik winked, giving him a squeeze before turning his attention to the pair in question. “Is she trying to snap her fingers in his face?”

“I think so.” Bakura squinted. “Isn't that what obnoxious people do when they think someone is like their servant?”

“Not sure why I didn't think of that.” Marik admitted. “But maybe that's for the best.”

“You had the Millennium Rod to do that, you didn't even need to.”

“True.”

“And if you snapped your fingers in my face to get me to do something, I would bite them.”

“Not a good idea. My fingers in your mouth would turn me on.”

“Fuck. Either way, don't do it.”

“I don't even _need_ to. I just tell you and you do it.”

Bakura pouted, then turned his attention back to the screaming couple.

“MAYBE if you didn't leave your fucking socks on the floor!” The man was screaming angrily.

“Oh FUCK OFF! What's wrong with my socks on the floor?!” The woman yelled back. “Get rid of your goddamn video games already, it's for KIDS! KIDS! You are NOT twelve years old, Larry!”

“Takes one to know one, Elena!” The man Larry yelled. “Video games are perfectly acceptable! Stop being such a controlling bitch for once in your damn life!”

Bakura snorted, “I hate to agree with him but I'm going to play video games even when I'm an old man who doesn't even know what day it is.”

Snickering at the thought, Marik shook his head, “And yet you'll remember your next quest.”

“Shut the fuck up, you fat sack of lard!” Elena sceeched, waving her arms. “I wouldn't be such a 'controlling bitch' as you put it if you would just get a real fucking job for once!”

“I happen to LIKE my job!” Larry yelled. “My boss is great and my coworkers are like buddies!”

“It's not a real job!” Elena argued. “You only make sixty-thousand a year! That's not a fucking job! And when are you going to get your stupid CARS out of the garage?! I can't put my car in there!”

“They're my passion projects, back off!”

“I won't fucking back off because I can't put my car in there!”

“Then maybe you should get that stupid white couch out of the living room while we're at it!”

“HELL NO! That couch is beautiful and perfect, we're keeping it!”

“We can't even sit on it!”

“Because you would ruin it! And what about that car? Are you even going to drive it?”

“Hell no! It's a collector's item!”

Exchanging a glance with Marik, Bakura exhaled and they both shook their heads.

“Straight out of a sitcom.” Marik concluded, rolling his eyes. “And they clearly don't like each other.”

“Why do people who hate each other even date?” Bakura snorted, shaking his head. “It's not even arranged or convenient marriage stuff, they're choosing to.”

Snickering, Marik leaned close and whispered. “I heard this one from Tristan and Joey. Sometimes when a guy is with a girl who's terrible, or vice-versa, they ask... how good is the sex?”

“You're right.” Bakura laughed a bit. “And if it's not that, I have no idea.”

The couple kept arguing, throwing insults at each other, right down to Elena calling Larry a useless lump and him calling her an uptight stupid bitch, the list went on. They were indeed married for seventeen years, no kids, Elena had a high-paying job and Larry worked as a data entry worker in an independent company. And they clearly hated each other. Nothing about their arguing had any undertones of fun or bickering.

It was _nasty_.

“Your knitting is a waste of time and stupid! I don't even know why you bother!” Larry yelled out, flailing his arms.

“I enjoy it, you fuckhead!” Elena screeched. “When's the last time you ever took me out, Larry?! When?! Fucking five years ago!”

“Oh here we go, more shit about date nights!”

“You never take me out anymore!”

Shaking their heads and exchanging glances, a little plan was formed. Bakura scooched into Marik's lap, which he never did in public. But for fun, why not? He even looped his arms around Marik's neck, carding his fingers through the golden locks. Marik readily accepted this change in position and brought his arms around Bakura's middle.

“We don't even know they're there.” Bakura winked.

“And if they see us, what are they going to do? We're just chilling here together.” Marik smirked, licking his lips.

After a discrete glance at the arguing couple, they relaxed a bit and just held each other. It wasn't hard, despite being in public. Bakura closed his eyes and took a moment to relish their closeness, smelling Marik's cologne and feeling his warm breath. Marik's hand stroked his back tenderly and Bakura returned the favour by carding his fingers through his hair some more.

Opening his eyes, which met Marik's, Bakura relaxed all the more and drank in those intoxicating, captivating eyes. Along with that, Marik's lips curled into a smile. Unable to fight his own smile, Bakura just sighed happily.

They kissed. It was brief, though more than a peck.

Another quick, discrete glance was sent toward the arguing couple, whose screams have died down in the past while. In fact, it seemed the couple was heading toward the walking path, both of them still looking angry with reddened faces.

Marik gently turned Bakura's face toward him, then caressed his cheek. On instinct, Bakura leaned his cheek into Marik's hand.

“At least they shut up.” Marik whispered, leaning closer. “But let's do that again, just to be on the safe side.”

“You just want to kiss me again.” Bakura purred, licking his lips.

“Don't see or hear you complaining about the fact that I want to kiss my own partner.” Marik purred right back and stole a kiss.

“I wasn't.” Bakura chuckled and stole a kiss right back.

As they settled, just gazing at each other, he could hear a slapping noise and a loud, frustrated groan.

“WHY do you never look at _me_ like that?!” Elena yelled.

When he discretely peeked through his bangs, Bakura caught sight of Larry and Elena stalking off, with the latter pointing to him and Marik.

“Fuck off they're a couple of sissies, anyway!” Larry yelled back.

“WHY are you like this?!”

“Shut the hell up, bitch!”

“Fuck you too, shit for brains!”

Soon, the arguing pair were out of earshot, to which Marik and Bakura laughed. They snuggled while laughing together, cheek to cheek.

“Sissies? Apparently, we're sissies? Oooh, scathing! I'm so hurt! There goes my ego, just shattered!” Marik brought his free hand to his chest, feigning heartbreak.

“I'm so insulted and outraged.” Bakura deadpanned, but was laughing at Marik's theatrics. “I don't know about you, but some of these normal people just don't get it.”

“Tell me about it. Don't they know that there doesn't need to be complications?” Marik snorted, shaking his head. “But hey, we're not married, what do we know?”

“Maybe not, but many of those people couldn't understand how we work.” Bakura purred.

Marik was about to respond, but suddenly turned his head and his eyes went wide. “Whoa, look out!”

Bakura turned in time to see something round coming right for them. Acting quick on his surprisingly lightning reflexes, his hands came up and caught the projectile. It turned out to be a red and yellow striped rubber ball.

“Huh.” Bakura turned it over in his hands. “I guess some kids were playing around.”

“Oh! Oh! Lady! Lady! That's my bally!” A small voice rang out.

They looked downward and a small girl, probably around five years old, was running toward them. She had curly red hair, bright blue eyes, and wore a green t-shirt and orange shorts. The girl bounced a little, reaching for the ball.

“Can I please have my bally, pretty lady?”

It took Bakura a second to realize she was mistaking _him_ for a woman. Marik laughing behind his hand was also indicative enough. The long hair and thin figure he had seemed to do that and there were women with flatter chests. Even Marik had his share of being mistaken for a woman for a myriad of reasons. His kohl often didn't help and people were sometimes ignorant of Egyptian cosmetic customs.

On the one hand, Bakura could play along with her mistake (even if he did a poor female-sounding voice) and if her parents were nearby, they wouldn't cause a fuss.

But since when did he care about that? Not at all. If that child's parents were going to cause a fuss over seeing two men in an intimate position, they deserved to look stupid in front of their kid.

In fact, he realized, why lie? This would be fun.

“Here you go.” Bakura held the ball out to her.

The little girl tilted her head and took her ball back. “Ohhh, are you a man? Sorry! You're just so pretty I thought you were a lady! Are you a man, too?” She pointed at Marik. “You're so pretty!”

“Yes I am, kiddo.” Marik grinned at her. “Boys can be pretty, too. Thanks the compliment, by the way.”

“They can?” The girl looked surprised. “Wow! I didn't know boys could be pretty!”

“You'd be surprised, kid.” Bakura shrugged.

“You sound funny.” The girl looked between them and smiled, “Awww! My dads do that, too!”

Dads? Bakura glanced at Marik, who nodded to confirm he'd heard the same thing.

But before anything else could be said, a man ran over to the small girl, looking relieved. He was tall, pretty lanky, wearing an orange dress shirt, waistcoat, and dark trousers. All topped off with a silly-looking black sock hat on his head.

“Oh dear! Marian, you shouldn't have run off so far!” The man exclaimed, picking her up into his arms.

“It's okay, Father!” Marian chirped, smiling brightly. “These pretty boys over here caught my bally and gave it back! I thought they were girls because they're so pretty, but men can be pretty, too!”

“Oh, is that so? Well, of course they can if they so wish to be.” The man said, giving a light laugh. He looked at the two of them sheepishly, balancing Marian in his arms. “I'm terribly sorry about the inconvenience, gentlemen. But thank you kindly for returning her ball.”

“You're welcome, sir.” Marik said in his Namu voice, giving an easygoing smile. “She was just lucky we managed to catch it.”

“Look, Father! That pretty man has the eye stuff like auntie Marie has!” Marian pointed. “I want it like that on my face! It's so pretty!”

The man looked anxious, but then laughed it off. “Well sweetheart, we'll see what auntie Marie has to say, then. Come now, Daddy's waiting for us. Thank you again, gentlemen.”

“Bye, pretty man! Bye other pretty man with the funny voice! He has a funny voice, Father!” Marian waved over her father's shoulder as he walked off, grinning.

“That's not a polite thing to say, sweetheart.” The man admonished. “It's called having an accent.”

“I like it! I wanna talk like that, too!”

Both waved after the little girl and Marik burst into chuckles, shaking his head.

“Wow, there's a first. We've now corrupted a child.” Marik ginned.

“If you call a girl wanting winged eyeliner and changing her accent corrupting a child, I can't imagine what your idea of actual bad influencing is.” Bakura snorted.

“And here I thought we were going to have a fun time explaining to her about men liking men right in front of her crazy, prejudiced parents.” Marik remarked.

“Perhaps we'll get another chance someday.” Bakura said airily with a shrug.

Marik chuckled at the thought. “I don't doubt it.”

They continued sitting together in the park for a while without further incident. Bakura quietly basked in the closeness of feeling Marik's arm around his shoulders, holding him securely. All while his head rested on Marik's shoulder, their heads nestled together. Had they been at home, this would've been more than perfect.

But for now, right here, it was quite good. It didn't even really matter where they were. As long as they were together, that's all he cared about.

* * *

It had been a nice afternoon of walking around, getting ice cream, peeking at stores, hanging at the park, and then stopping at another furniture store to look at love seats. Their final stop for the day was their errand, getting some groceries and then heading home. At times they would shop individually if one was out and the other was more available to shop. But today was one of those days of shopping together. Bakura liked it better that way, it was less boring when they both went. It meant bantering, bickering, and quietly seducing each other with phallic produce.

As always, Malik read about the list he'd drawn up and picked the products while Bakura pushed the trolley. This was the way Marik preferred it, as it of course made him call the shots. Whatever. Bakura didn't mind despite acting put-upon whenever told he had to.

“Okay, now we'll need butterhead lettuce.” Marik said as he scrolled through his phone.

Bakura shrugged and picked up a bag of lettuce that he happened to be standing close to. “Here.”

Looking up, Marik sighed, “I said butterhead, that's iceberg.”

“What difference does it make? It's lettuce.”

“I specified which kind of lettuce.”

“Why do you even care? It's lettuce.”

“Do we really have to go over it again?”

“I'd rather not. It's lettuce.”

“Just put it back.”

“It's. Fucking. Lettuce.” Rolling his eyes, Bakura obliged. “Fine, you get it then, picky.”

“Not picky, just particular.” Marik scoffed, perusing the lettuce selection before grabbing the type he'd mentioned.

“That's being picky, picky. I'm just calling a spade a spade.”

“Like you're one to talk if you get the wrong kind of steak.”

“That's different!”

“How so?”

“There are different cuts of meat, flavours and textures when it comes to steak. Lettuce is a leaf and they all taste the same.”

Marik laughed like he'd said something stupid, shaking his head. “And _I'm_ the picky one?”

“Have you ever had something with a texture so disgusting that it made you want to vomit?” Bakura narrowed his eyes. “I have. It's the worst.”

“I know, I've seen it.” Marik snickered.

“You won't be laughing when I make you eat extremely soft noodles that are pretty much just mush.”

“Bring it on.”

Now Bakura grinned widely. “Until then, _lettuce_ continue shopping.”

“Oh fuck off, not the food puns!” Marik pouted.

“You don't _carrot_ all for them, do you?” Bakura giggled boyishly as he picked up a bag of carrots.

“Stop it.” Marik rolled his eyes.

“My heart _beets_ for you.”

“Cute, but stop that.”

“Why? Would that make it all _cheddar_?”

“Bakura, come on!”

“I think you like my puns. You think they're very _gouda_.”

“Fuck off!”

“You'd rather fuck me instead.” Bakura put on an oh-so innocent smile and batted his eyelashes.

“Not so sure about that after all those puns.” Marik tried to look stern but it was clear he was trying not to smile.

Bakura snickered, shaking his head. “Nice try, but you wouldn't withhold sex. I know you too well and you're insatiable.”

“True enough, so that's why I'd hold out making you cum.” Marik said in a low voice, “Just to torture you a little.”

“I'll find a way to make you change your mind.” Bakura said, despite the shiver knowing that Marik would very well follow through with that threat.

“No you won't!” Marik said in a sing-song tone, patting his shoulder.

The last record was a little over two hours. Marik would draw him close to climax with a remote-activated, vibrating cock ring and then stop altogether before starting up again later. Torturous as it was, it did make him orgasm so hard that he'd almost passed out.

A little pout formed at Bakura's lips, so he kept pushing the trolley while Marik retrieved some fruits. They went into the next aisle over, but Bakura paused upon hearing a set of familiar voices. Of which he hoped not to hear. Well, one of them, anyway. The other he could tolerate.

Sure enough, a quick peek around the corner confirmed it. Yugi was perusing the shelves, while Atem stood at the trolley, leaning over the handle. He was gazing at Yugi with a dreamy smile rather than the list in his hand.

Oh Gods no. The two of them together meant pure lovesick cuteness and he wanted to puke. They were far too pure and exploded with love for each other. Of all times they chose to shop, of all places they chose to shop at, why here?

“We have pretty much all the ingredients!” Yugi was saying, taking a tin of condensed milk in his hand. He looked at Atem, “Since you're closer, can you get the sugar?”

“Of course, partner.” Atem said sweetly.

So the former Pharaoh reached for a bag of sugar and tucked it into his arm. Then he walked around the trolley while an oblivious Yugi was perusing a bag of raisins. Atem came up beside Yugi, leaning toward him.

“Would you like me to give you the sugar?” Atem asked.

“Huh? Oh, sure! I can put it in the cart.” Yugi replied absentmindedly, holding his hand out to take it.

Atem chuckled and then kissed Yugi on the cheek. Sure enough, Yugi blushed and giggled madly.

“Atem! I didn't mean _that_ kind of sugar!” Yugi grinned.

“But I did.” Atem winked at him, handing him the bag of sugar.

Not the least bit perturbed or upset, Yugi laughed and set the bag of sugar into the trolley. He retaliated and kissed Atem's cheek, but lingered and pulled back. “Why do you do this to me, partner?”

“Because I love you.” Atem purred, smiling brightly at him in that special way he only ever did with Yugi.

Oh Gods, it was time to get out of there and go find the nearest trash bin to puke into. He'd come back to the baking aisle in a bit. Curse his insatiable sweet tooth and love for red velvet pastries!

Just as Bakura reversed himself, Marik walked up next to him and was walking past, “You okay? You look like you're about to-” He spotted the source and laughed. “Ohhh.”

Before Bakura could shush him so they could sneak past, Yugi and Atem looked up from what they were doing and spotted them. Oh great.

“Hi, Marik! Hi Bakura!” Yugi greeted them with a wave. “Joey texted me earlier, he and Mai saw you guys at the furniture store! What a small world!”

“Actually no, we were stalking all of you guys the whole time. We were bored. You understand, right?” Marik joked.

Yugi laughed at this, so did Marik, while Bakura and Atem stared each other down. While things have changed in the past two years, while Bakura attended game nights (and was often the game/dungeon master!) and they put differences aside, there was still some old blood.

“-paign, Bakura?” Yugi suddenly said.

Hearing his name, Bakura broke out of his stupor. “Wasn't listening.”

“It's okay!” Yugi chirped. “Joey mentioned that you and Ryou finished a new Monster World diorama and campaign.”

“Oh, yeah. It's good to go for the next game night.” Bakura shrugged. “It's a desert adventure theme.”

“That was my idea.” Marik said.

“Cool! I'm excited!” Yugi grinned. “We'll be ready!”

“Indeed we will.” Atem nodded.

Bakura snorted derisively, “Oh good, I have the Pharaoh's approval. I can sleep easy tonight.”

The air around them became tense, as it tended to do whenever they got into an argument. Or led up to one.

As always, Yugi looked nervous and so he stepped in, “So! Um, how are you guys doing?”

Marik answered, “Fine, we spent the day out and about.”

“So did we, actually.” Atem said with a smile. “Yugi's been working so hard lately, I had to ensure that we spent our days off having fun.”

“Oh come on, I can't help it!” Yugi giggled in embarrassment. “We're still helping Kaiba with his new virtual game, it's great!”

“Weren't you always the workaholic type, Pharaoh?” Marik teased and shook his head.

“I am, but Yugi's influenced me quite a bit.” Atem chuckled. “I guess it's my turn to pay it forward.”

At least the nausea-inducing lovey-dovey behaviour wasn't in full swing. So Bakura tuned out their conversation and perused the selections. Let them play nice nice for a bit, grab his partner back all for himself, and finish their shopping.

Right after he grabbed the recipes and other ingredients needed to make red velvet confectioneries. Because damned if he wasn't leaving without those mixes.

After finding mixes for red velvet cupcakes, cookies and cake, Bakura gave pause upon finding a boxed mix to make corn bread. He wasn't fond of it, but Marik loved corn bread. So upon making sure Marik couldn't see what he was doing, he snagged the box and hid it under some items.

“-so anyway, we won't keep you guys!” Yugi then said, which did catch his attention. “Isn't it nice to just go out on a nice date?”

Reversing himself to rejoin his partner, Bakura shook his head. “We don't go on 'dates', as you like to refer to them.”

Yugi looked confused and tilted his head. “What do you mean? You've talked about all the dates you've gone on before, right?”

Marik laughed and shrugged, “Yeah, but we just go out and do things.”

“Which is dating, isn't it? I mean, couples typically have date nights, don't they? At least that's what I thought.” Yugi scratched his head.

Atem rose an eyebrow, but said nothing.

“Like I said Yugi, we just go out together whenever we feel like it that's all.” Marik elaborated.

“Wait, I'm confused. Aren't you guys dating?” Yugi looked between them.

“Not like that.” Bakura shook his head. “We're partners who like to fuck.”

Nodding in agreement, Marik grinned. “Pretty much.”

“Oh! Friends with benefits?” Yugi asked. “That's really weird, I thought you guys were dating.”

“We get that a lot.” Marik said with a 'What are you gonna do?' gesture. He brought his arm around Bakura's shoulders, drawing him close.

“Like I said. Partners and we fuck. You guys are partners and you fuck, so you understand.” Bakura gestured to the two of them. He caved and brought an arm around Marik's waist, gently dancing his fingers along his hip.

Yugi blinked and turned beet red, averting his gaze. Even Atem looked uncomfortable, but otherwise stood his ground. Bakura nearly laughed, thrilled at making his enemy (of sorts) squirm a little.

“Well uh...” Yugi cleared his throat, “I mean, I'm not trying to be disrespectful, not at all! I guess I just assumed that you guys were a couple. We all kind of did.”

Laughing at the notion, Bakura just shook his head and pointed a finger gun toward Yugi. “It's not your fault, you just watched too many of those sappy romance movies, or some of those Disney Princess movies.”

“You just had to go there.” Marik snickered.

“Shut the hell up.” Bakura said, but with no heat.

“Can't deny it, can I?” Yugi giggled.

Atem cleared his throat and spoke up as he brought his arm around Yugi's shoulders. “Well then, considering that Yugi and I are indeed partners, which can mean anything as we choose, I see where you're both coming from. I suppose you just have your own way of defining your partnership. However, it's quite obvious to everyone that you two are in love.”

Dead silence befell them and although Marik was laughing a bit, there was clear indication he had no idea how to respond, but was trying to hide it. Bakura didn't know how to either, aside from scowling and huffing. Why did the former Pharaoh always have to have the last word?

And why did the dreaded “L” word have to get tossed in again?

“You know, you're right about that!” Yugi said with a big smile. “Being partners can be whatever we all want it to! It really doesn't matter at the end of the day, as long as we're happy, and you guys are happy, too.”

Exhaling, Bakura grabbed hold of the trolley handle, attempting to move it, “Call it what you want, then. But I'll have you know that unlike many, many people who claim to be in love, we understand each other. I'm sure the two of you can say the same sort of thing.”

“Sure, let's go with that.” Marik looked relieved, but was maintaining his usual composure. “We have to get going, so we'll see you guys on game night.”

“Yeah, you're right!” Yugi nodded emphatically. “Well, take care! See you guys on game night!”

Not about to let his enemy have the last word, Bakura completely reversed out of the aisle with Marik close behind, and turned around to keep going.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Bakura nudged Marik slightly as he walked past. “They're too pure and I need something to puke in.”

“A personification of a Disney couple.” Marik laughed. “Would getting some of your favourite treats make you feel better?”

Pretending to think, Bakura smirked. “I can't say for sure, we'll have to try and see if that works out.”

“You're just a like a puppy who begs for more treats, you know that, right?”

“Fuck off.”

“I'd rather fuck you.”

“Later. For now let's just finish up, I'll check out and you can bring the car around.”

Marik nodded and winked at him before they went about the rest of their shopping.

* * *

Soon they got home, glad to do so after a pretty long afternoon of being out and about. The groceries were being put away, but as Bakura extracted items from the bags, his stomach sank. The corn bread mix wasn't in any of the bags he had at the moment. Oh no. That meant-

“You _sly dog_.” Marik suddenly said.

Crap.

There went his plan of covertly placing it on the shelf and hoping Marik wouldn't notice. Just long enough for him to assume it had been there for weeks.

Bakura turned around, attempting to play dumb, but figured it would be a losing battle. Sure enough, Marik was standing behind him, holding the box mix for corn bread. All while wearing a knowing smirk.

“It was on sale.” Bakura said nonchalantly, averting his gaze.

“Since when do you care about sales?”

“It's the principle.”

“You don't even _like it_.”

“Yeah, but you do. So what?”

“You actively bought it just for me.”

“What's your point?”

Marik shook his head and then kissed him on the nose. “Look at you, caring so much and pretending you don't.”

“It's just corn bread mix.” Bakura huffed, trying to turn away.

“Whatever you say.” Marik cooed, kissing him briefly. He smiled upon pulling back and then resumed unpacking.

Despite the pout forming at his lips, Bakura felt his heart swell knowing that little gesture made his partner happy.

Later on, while Bakura was cooking dinner, he went about texting Ryou between the few moments he didn't need to tend to the pans. Given the earlier discussion about a little vacation, he figured it was a good time to run it by him.

  
  


_**-So Marik wants** _

_**to go on vacation** _

_**for a while, not sure** _

_**how long yet** _

  
  


_**-You can come along** _

_**if you want** _

  
  


_**-I can? Goodness, I** _

_**wouldn't want to impose!** _

  
  


_**-I mean, I know you two** _

_**would want some alone** _

_**time like that.** _

  
  


_**-You really don't mind?** _

  
  


_**-No it's fine** _

  
  


_**-Wouldn't have** _

_**asked if we didn't** _

_**want you there** _

  
  


_**-Besides you** _

_**get your own** _

_**room anyway** _

  
  


_**-True. In that case, yes!!! :) :) :)** _

  
  


_**-I would love to!! :D** _

  
  


_**-Where are we going?** _

  
  


_**-We were thinking** _

_**of New York City** _

  
  


_**-Since there's a lot** _

_**to do and broadway** _

_**shows we want to see** _

  
  


  
  


Ryou didn't respond right away, which wasn't like him. At least not when they were in the middle of an engaging conversation over text. But then again, it could've been a number of things. Bakura shrugged, setting his phone aside and going back to tending to the stir-fry.

At least until his phone rang, which played a piano version of the _Luigi's Mansion_ theme. Ryou's ringtone. Bakura chuckled knowingly as he answered and brought the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Ryou.”

“UM?!” Ryou squeaked into the phone, sounding like he was hyperventilating.

“You okay?” Bakura asked carefully. “You sound like you're-”

“UM?! Yes?! New York City! I've always wanted to go there!” Ryou cried, sounding both excited and strained. “Well call me James and grow me a giant peach because we're going to New York City!”

“Okay, so it's settled. Just let us know when's a good time, we might be there over a week or so.”

“Why do you two insist on spoiling me?!”

“Would you calm down? I knew you'd cry and whine if you didn't go.”

“I would not! I'm not a baby!”

“No, but you'd be really sad.”

“I wouldn't hold it against either of you! But yes, I would be sad regardless.”

“You've proven my point.”

Ryou giggled on the other line. “You remembered I wanted to go and decided to include me. I appreciate it greatly, I really do. I can't wait! I'll be finished my semester in the next two weeks, so I'll be good to go by then!”

Holding the phone to his shoulder so he could cook, Bakura replied, “Okay, just text me the dates, Marik can go from there.”

“Wonderful!” Ryou squealed happily. “You know I'm not picky about room accommodations, so don't worry too much about that.”

“Knowing Marik, he'll make sure you have a nice room.” Bakura declared the stir-fry to be done and turned off the burner. He chuckled a little, “So don't be too surprised.”

“I do feel a little bad, I don't want to take advantage of it.” Ryou admitted.

“Come on, if he wants to treat, why refuse?” Bakura laughed, shifting the pans to other burners.

“I'm not about to refuse his generous gift!” Ryou giggled, “I'll be sure to repay the favour somehow. Anyway, I'm sure you two will be in the _honeymoon_ suite of whatever hotel we're at!”

Bakura snorted at the thought, “Don't be silly. We take ordinary rooms just like anyone would.”

“Yes, but they're often luxurious rooms, knowing him!”

“True.”

“He always signs you both in as a married couple.”

“He likes to fuck with the front desk. Sometimes it works and they give us looks or get all uptight or they're too accepting. I think it's funny, so I go along with it.” Bakura shrugged, but laughed at the thought. “Then he likes to tell funny stories about how we lost our rings.”

Ryou laughed heartily which melted into giggles. “Oh my God! So, how did you lose your rings? 'Oh, we were at the zoo and they fell into the tiger pit'!”

“Something like that.” Bakura chuckled as he emptied the pan of stir-fry onto two plates. He had separate pan of cut up meat and caramelized onions to add to his own.

“I've said it before, I'll say it once more. You two act like a married couple.” Ryou sighed, but was chuckling.

“So we've been told.” Bakura said dryly, placing covers over the plates to keep the food warm.

“I refuse to believe otherwise!” Ryou declared. “Have you _seen_ some married couples, Bakura? Not just in some shows! But real life! I often wonder why they're together. It clearly seems like some of them hate each other!”

Shaking his head, Bakura chuckled, “Believe me, Ryou. We see it a lot when we go out. I don't get it, myself.”

“I know there's a lot of nuance involved, but still. It does come down to that some people just shouldn't be with each other.” Ryou said. “But I digress, everyone should marry whomever they choose because they love each other, end of story. My point is, you two bicker and argue over mundane things, but at the end of the day, you love each other endlessly! To quote Pinkie Pie-”

“Don't you dare.”

“I will dare! 'The love I feel here is swim, not sink as we party across this land'!”

“Ugh, remind me to kill Yugi for introducing you to that cartoon.”

“You wish! Now don't you even try to give me that 'We don't use love' rubbish, because we all know that's not true. But Marik's said the same thing, no wonder you two get along so well.”

“Then I guess we'll agree to disagree, now won't we?” Bakura turned and leaned against the counter.

He glanced out toward the living room, spying Marik sitting out on the balcony while talking to someone on his phone. The screen door was open to let in some fresh air and he could faintly hear Marik's voice, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

“What you two have is undoubtedly wonderful, I would never deny that.” Ryou said softly. “It's just hilarious that you deny being love. And I don't just mean because you two engage in romantic notions, but the way you feel and what you do for each other.”

While Bakura wanted to retort, he did have to begrudgingly admit that Ryou had a point. It was no wonder just about anyone, including Marik's siblings, perceived their relationship as romantic.

“I guess I can't stop you all from calling it whatever you prefer.” Bakura conceded with an exhale.

“You will never convince me that you two aren't in love.” Ryou said in a firm tone.

Bakura chuckled, deciding to ignore the little flutter of bats in his stomach. “All right, whatever you say, mushball.”

“An act of true love can thaw a frozen heart!”

“I swear you're the Jiminy Cricket to my Pinocchio sometimes.”

“Well, you _are_ a jackarse.”

“How nice of you to say.”

“I could go on all day!”

“I bet you could.” Bakura said dryly. “I have to go, dinner's done.”

Ryou giggled, “All right then! See you tomorrow?”

“Sure, I'll be by around eleven or so.”

“Sounds good! Bring your notes, we can go over them while we draft out the next campaign.”

“All right, later.”

Ending the call, Bakura pocketed his phone and went to the fridge to grab a few drinks. Just as he placed them onto the counter, Marik's arms came around him from behind, body pressed to his back. Bakura sighed softly and leaned into him. Even after doing this for two years, he never failed to feel that immense thrill within whenever they embraced somehow. Being in Marik's arms was nothing short of heavenly. Bakura closed his eyes, relishing his partner's hold, and smiled.

It reminded him of some of those lazy days when they just lay in bed in each other's arms for hours, kissing and snuggling.

Deep down, he held on to these moments and relished them.

“Need something?” Bakura teased, opening his eyes.

“Just you.” Marik replied, sounding relaxed but with a teasing undertone. He nuzzled Bakura's hair, planting a kiss on whichever area of skin he came into contact with.

While it wasn't at all unlike Marik to just be affectionate with him out of the blue, Bakura could sense _something_ was up. Not serious, but probably iffy. He placed his hands over Marik's, angling his head slightly to look at him.

“Not that I'm complaining, but does it have something to do with that phone call you just had?” Bakura queried.

Marik chuckled, “Yeah, a little. I was just talking to Odion and then he put Ishizu on the phone.”

“Oh.” Bakura twisted his head enough to kiss him, then leaned back into him more. “Still hates me, wishes you'd throw my ass out?”

“Why stop at your ass?” Marik snickered, then he sighed a bit, tightening his hold. “I told her, like I always do, things are great and I'm happy. She's convinced I need to see other people. To give other people a chance and expand my horizons. Code for get rid of you and find someone she actually approves of. She didn't say all that out loud, but I can read between the lines.”

“Apparently, fucking for two years, longer if you count Battle City, means it was just a phase.” Bakura remarked dryly, shaking his head, his hair tickling Marik's cheek. “And who's going to put lavender oil on your back?”

“Exactly.” Marik agreed with a chuckle. He nuzzled Bakura's hair. “If I do what she hopes for, I'm going to be the worst partner to that person ever.”

“You'll keep all your same bathroom habits and nag them to death?” Bakura laughed, leaning back and angling his head to see him.

“Fuck off.” Marik tried to look put upon but he was snickering. “Because I wouldn't let them touch, let alone see my back. I'd have you living with me and they wouldn't like the boundaries we cross. Then I wouldn't be the least into fucking them because they're not you.”

The thought was kind of hilarious, even if Bakura knew he'd want to toss Mr. Third Wheel out within five minutes. Nonetheless, he'd feel the same if the roles were reversed. No other person out there could ever make him feel the way Marik did. Bakura didn't believe in soul mates and yet somehow, the sentiment was strangely appropriate.

Almost.

“I can't imagine they'd be very happy and your sister would be so disappointed.” Bakura giggled boyishly.

“You're right.” Marik kissed his cheek, one of his hands stroking smooth, slow circles along Bakura's abdomen. “Basically, the only way I can get her off my back is if she thinks we're married.”

Laughing at that, Bakura reached behind him to stroke Marik's hair tenderly. “So does that mean the next time they visit, I'll have to get down on one knee and propose?”

“The visual alone would be worth it.” Marik chuckled, parting some of Bakura's hair aside and planting soft kisses along his neck. “But no way, I'd do the proposing.”

“Why? Wouldn't it look so much more interesting if she sees the evil Spirit of the Millennium Ring, the former King of Thieves, enemy of the Pharaoh, actually getting down on one knee and proposing marriage to her brother? The heir of the tombkeeper clan guarding the Pharaoh's tomb? Wouldn't that be impossible for her to deny?” Bakura snickered, letting out soft sighs and angling his head to grant more access.

“You have a good point, but consider this. She'd probably think you were doing that to manipulate me and like always, paint me as the innocent victim under your evil wiles.” Marik pointed out. He held Bakura closer, continuing his ministrations along his neck. “So if I did it, then it would look like I was doing it of my own free will.”

“Maybe, but what if it was because you somehow developed Stockholm syndrome and I manipulated you into proposing?”

“But it would like I somehow tamed you and she'd want to see that, I bet.”

“Har har. I still like my idea better.” Bakura purred, turning himself around and curling his arms around Marik's neck. “The look on her face would be funny.”

“It'd be worth it just for that. No matter what she thinks or who's manipulating who, we'd be engaged. That's making it a little more official.” Marik said, rubbing Bakura's back in slow circles.

“Don't tell me we have to get fake married.” Bakura wrinked his nose, but otherwise leaned into Marik's hand appreciatively. In turn he carded his fingers through his partner's hair. “But if we get fake engaged don't we have to follow it up?”

“We eloped.” Marik laughed and winked at him. “Sorry sister, we didn't want to deal with all that drama and stress so we eloped and Ryou was our witness. There we go, we'll just cut out the middle man and tell her we're married, then she'll get off my back. We'd forge documents as proof.”

“It was a mutual decision and neither of us had to get down on one knee.” Bakura said airily, still playing with his partner's hair.

“Isn't it sad that we have to be fake married just to get my sister off my back?” Marik said, shaking his head.

Bakura chuckled and exhaled through his nose. “It is. But it's your life, it's not like she can drag you back to Egypt and force you to marry some woman you've never met.”

“I know. I'm not afraid of anything like that.” Marik gave a mild shrug. His fingers kneaded into Bakura's back idly. “No matter how many times I tell her I'm fine, she apparently thinks it's a hidden cry for help.”

“Living together and being partners who like to fuck isn't enough for her. Apparently I need to be anyone else and maybe she'd lighten up.” Bakura leaned into Marik more, meeting his eyes.

“I know, right?” Marigh sighed a little, his hold on Bakura tightening a bit. “We don't need all that relationship stuff to do what we do. But it seems the only way she'll accept it and back off is if we _do_.”

“I think we understand a thing or two more than she realizes.” Bakura said.

Nodding slowly, Marik lay their foreheads together. “You've seen some of those couples. They probably don't know the other's favourite dessert, let alone understand each other.”

“They're a bunch of idiots.” Bakura purred, tightening his own hold. “We're not even married and don't need all those rules.”

“Not at all.” Marik hooded his eyes. “You know Bakura, it's funny. They say that love is all mysterious and weird, an enigma you just can't decipher.”

“It's not that mysterious.” Bakura shrugged.

“Maybe, but I don't even know if I could describe in words.” Marik cracked his neck, his posture tensing slightly.

Bakura hadn't thought of it that way, but figured it made sense to look it that way. “Ryou's always said that love manifests in different ways, depending on the person and how they feel around someone else. Makes sense, I guess.”

“Yeah, it does.” Marik murmured, nodding slowly. “Maybe we don't know what love is, but I think we know what it's _not_.”

“It's strange how we can't fully understand something, yet realize what it isn't.”

“You said it.”

Bakura chuckled, closing the gap between them and kissing him. Their lips engaged in a series of lazy, yet lingering and sweet kisses. Just savouring the touch of each other's mouths. Marik's hold on him tightened and Bakura melted into his partner's incredible body. Especially as one of Marik's hands trailed up to card through his hair.

They were definitely unconventional in so many ways. But it worked. Why did rules need to apply to their bond? Bakura was more than content, nay, happy with things the way they were. The past two years of his return consisting of building a life with Marik and being physically intimate with him was incredible. Something he never realized he wanted until the chance was taken away. Cruelly wrenched away from his hands, even if his vengeance was achieved.

But it wasn't like that anymore. Bakura never thought he'd be happy living a much more low-key, domestic life. Yet he relished in it in ways he never thought possible. It wasn't even just the sex they had (which was as amazing), it was the little things they did together. Like today when they'd spent time together going out and about. Or right now while they embraced and shared kisses in their kitchen.

He loved it all. This was _their life together_. It was theirs alone to share and he'd have it no other way. Admitting this out loud was difficult and not something he felt was possible. But he hoped Marik knew.

Bakura eagerly and languidly worked his lips against Marik's, continuing to relish how good that wonderful mouth felt against his own. From the very first moment they'd kissed to right now. Whether it was a bunch of lazy kisses like this or a passionate makeout session.

It didn't escalate, though they did occasionally dip their tongues into each other's mouths and their bodies were flush together. While it never took very much for Bakura to get worked up and want more, he did enjoy their more sensual moments of intimacy. He craved it, even. Cuddling in bed or on the couch, sitting in Marik's lap, sitting together like at the park today, holding his hand, he enjoyed all of it.

They parted, Marik stole one more kiss, and they smiled at each other. Marik nuzzled his nose to Bakura's, who usually tried to deny he liked that, but for now, just let him.

The need to break the sappiness in the air broke through and Bakura chuckled. “All right, let go.”

“Just for that, not letting you go, asshole.” Marik laughed.

But he did relent after a few seconds. Bakura removed the lids from their plates and they went about setting the table. They ate languidly, chatting about mundane stuff and occasionally played footsie under the table. Neither had a foot fetish, but there was something oddly fun about trying to best each other with their feet.

Just being with Marik and not having to hold back his physical urges was everything he could've wanted with his partner. Whether or not he'd use the word love, maybe it didn't matter. All that counted was that they understood each other and enjoyed each other's company.

Maybe sometime he'd try.

After dinner, they went and sat on the couch to watch something. Marik sat back, scrolling through their streaming services, deliberating on what to watch. Bakura sat between his legs, side saddle, with his knees raised up and fiddling on his phone. He hummed happily and leaned in as Marik brought an arm around him, stroking his side tenderly.

“Anything?” Bakura asked, not looking up from his phone.

Marik leaned in to nuzzle him, his hair tickling Bakura's cheek. “I'm not sure if we should riff on a shitty shark movie, something funny, or just catch up on _Mr. Mercedes_.”

“I don't mind either way.” Bakura shrugged, still tapping away at a game on his phone.

Chuckling, Marik stroked his side enticingly, nosing his hair. “I just don't want us to miss anything good.”

Knowing what he meant by that, Bakura looked at him and smirked. “In that case, we should start with a shitty movie. So we won't miss anything good and won't need to worry about rewinding.”

“Just in case we get a little frisky.” Marik purred, hooding his eyes and licking his lips.

“Can't keep your hands off me?” Bakura slowly ran his hand along Marik's chest enticingly. He winked and leaned close, their breaths intermingling.

“How can I when you're such a needy little minx?” Marik held him closer, a look of hunger in his eyes.

“I am not needy.” Bakura tried to look and act put on at being called out, but the look in Marik's eyes faltered his resolve.

“I big to differ, you scamp.” Marik went on, one hand stroking Bakura's back and teasing the hem of his t-shirt. “You're a needy little thief always trying to get what you want from me.”

Bakura rolled his eyes, but chuckled and rubbed their noses together just as Marik's lips found his. The phone and remote were placed on the couch cushion beside them, right near Bakura's feet.

As Bakura melted into the heaven of his lover's embrace and lips, his ears caught the sound of knocking on their apartment door. They broke apart and stared at the door, as if expecting it to do something.

Looking back to Marik, Bakura immediately knew what his partner was thinking behind the light smirk adorning his way-too-beautiful-for-life face. “You want me to get that?”

Marik smiled then, poking his tongue between his teeth. “If you don't mind.”

Rolling his eyes, Bakura got up and strode over to the door, grumbling to himself. Same song and dance, he always had to answer the door in moments like this. Why did he ever ask? Marik was always going to answer that way.

Unlocking and then unlatching the door (as a thief, he had to keep his valuables safe), Bakura opened it. He was greeted by the sight of their elderly neighbour, Mrs. Shumway. Next to her was another older woman, bearing quite a contrast. Mrs. Shumway had olive skin, piercing green eyes even when framed behind her horn-rimmed glasses, and stark-white hair. The lady next to her was pale, but not sickly, and had bleach blonde hair that was clearly a dye job, but suited her. She wore half-moon glasses to contrast her striking brown eyes.

Whatever this was about, he nodded toward their neighbour. “Evening, mu'um.”

“And a hello to you too, dear.” Mrs. Shumway smirked and indicated to the lady next to her. “Angelina, this here's Theodore, he's the one with all the mystery going on. But he's quite the whiz with those confounded computers and knows what to do anytime my laptop needs a fix.”

“Ah.” The lady, Angelina, nodded and adjusted her glasses. “And from merry ol' England, no less!”

“Don't be fooled by the stereotype. That honour belongs to his sweet little muffin of a brother.” Mrs. Shumway smirked and winked at him.

“Oooh.” Angelina said, then held out a container filled with red-coloured pastries and some frosting. “Here you go sonny, take 'em!”

“Not even going to introduce yourself, honeybunch?” Mrs. Shumway looked affronted.

“He heard my name!” Angelina pouted, but then smiled. “Sorry sonny, I'm Angelina Phillips. It seems Winona over here told y'all about me.”

“That I did.” Mrs. Shumway chuckled.

He did remember that story. Mrs. Shumway and Angelina had been best friends and in love, but due to their life circumstances, never had the chance to explore that relationship. But they'd kept in touch over the years and were still the best of friends to this day. It seemed that things worked out.

Before a response could be made, Marik suddenly appeared at his side, as if out of nowhere, and Angelina's eyes widened considerably.

“Hey babe, are we getting more treats?” Marik said with a grin, bringing an arm around Bakura's shoulders, pulling him close.

“Ooh and who's _this_ tall drink of chocolate milk?” Angelina said, adjusting her glasses.

Marik turned to her with a charming smile and held out his free hand. “I'm Marik, it's nice to meet you, ma'am.”

“A pleasure, young man!” Angelina shook his hand with a smile. “My goodness, it's great to put faces to the two strapping young neighbours from down the hall that I've heard so much about!”

Mrs. Shumway chuckled, “She finally moved here and settled from our hometown so we could have a chance to live a life together.”

“And about damn time, if I do say so myself!” Angelina grinned. “Only stuck around there for the family, but after my youngest grandchild went off to college, I knew what I had to do. Time to get outta dodge and start over with my lovey.”

Marik laughed at that, a twinkle in his eyes. “Believe me, ma'am. I know exactly how you feel. I'm from Egypt and I moved here a few years ago to start fresh.”

“Egypt!” Angelina said with amazement, “Oh, I went there for my first honeymoon back in the sixties, beautiful place! Would love to go back there again.”

“Not for _ours_ , I hope.” Mrs. Shumway smirked.

“Don't be ridiculous, lovey!” Angelina snorted, shaking her head. “Stubborn old crone.”

“Takes one to know one, honeybunch.” Mrs. Shumway laughed and gave her an affectionate nudge. “Anyway boys, you enjoy your muffins. We'd stick around and chat, but we have places to be.”

“Take care then, ladies. It's nice meeting you, Ms. Phillips, and putting a face to the lady Mrs. Shumway has told us all about.” Marik said with a light nod.

“Kiddo, you better drop that formality!” Angelina wagged a finger at him. “It's Angelina to you, sweet pea. Same to you, cutie patootie.”

They all snickered and Bakura rolled his eyes at the nickname, looking away. Oh well, at least Mrs. Shumway was happy.

“Later then, boys.” Mrs. Shumway winked at them as she brought an arm around Angelina's shoulders to lead her away. “And when you rob that bank...”

“Make sure we split the stash with you.” Marik chuckled.

“I'm not sure I want to know what you all mean by that.” Angelina said warily, shaking her head before looking over her shoulder at them. “You two take care of each other, y'hear? I know love when I see it, so hold onto it.”

Mrs. Shumway laughed and smirked knowingly. “Honeybunch, they're practically married. Trust me.”

“Whatever you say, lovey!”

They all waved and then Marik shut the door, locking and latching it. With a glance toward Bakura, he laughed a bit.

“Looks like Mrs. Shumway finally got what she really wanted.”

“Indeed.” Bakura nodded.

Marik then looked at the container of muffins and licked his lips. “Yeah baby, come to my mouth.”

“Don't mind if I do.” Bakura placed the container onto the bowl they kept their keys in and stepped up to Marik.

Laughing, Marik poked his nose and reached around him for the container. “I was talking to the muffins, you horny little thief.”

“You're one to talk, you're insatiable.” Bakura snorted, rolling his eyes as he strode past him.

He didn't get two feet before Marik snaked an arm around his torso from behind and pulled him back. Marik chuckled and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“And where do you think you're going? I never said you _couldn't_ come to me.” Marik purred, nuzzling his hair.

“No, you made it clear that you'd rather have the muffins, tasty and delicious as they are, than me. A living breathing human being who keeps your dick wet.” Bakura said sarcastically. He chuckled a little, leaning back into him. “I know when I'm not wanted.”

“Very funny, you scamp.” Marik kissed his cheek and then released him.

They sat back on the couch, munching on a muffin each while having a comedy show on in the background. Just to procrastinate on deciding what to commit to watching. Bakura finished his muffin and setting the wrapper onto the coffee table before flicking the crumbs off himself every which way. He looked at Marik, wondering why he wasn't being reprimanded for doing that.

Marik was just staring at the screen with a pensive expression, his mouth occasionally quirking in various ways. This all indicated that he was deep in thought about something. A part of Bakura felt a tad concerned, but nothing about Marik's posture or expression indicated it was anything terrible, so that was a good sign.

“Bakura,” Marik suddenly said, not quite looking at him, “This isn't going to change anything, but I've made up my mind.”

Raising an eyebrow, Bakura turned to face Marik completely as his curiosity was piqued. “About what?”

For a bit, Marik didn't respond, but eventually turned to Bakura, their eyes meeting. A myriad of emotions were displayed, not quite focusing on just one. Bakura had a feeling that it was going to be serious, given the way Marik seemed to be mentally preparing himself.

With a smile stretching at his lips, eyes shining with adoration, Marik sighed through his nose. “I love you so much, Bakura.”

Silence.

The words sunk in, melted, and burst throughout his entire being as Bakura attempted to process them. In some ways, with his newly formed adopted family, he'd heard variants of those words spoken to him. Five thousand years ago, the words were said to him by his biological family. Memories of which that only came back after his return, when his mind was allowed to fully remember and process his childhood like never before.

Now those words were spoken to him by his partner, the one person who understood him, whom he wanted to spend his now natural life alongside. The one person he adored to the ends of the earth and back in every way possible.

Gods, Bakura could barely hold himself up as his body trembled with a myriad of emotions. He could hear Marik's voice replaying those words in his mind as if on a perpetual audio loop.

His heart melted, swelled, swam and sank. What could he even say? The distinct possibility, no, _truth_ of his own feelings were surfacing. Bakura didn't think he'd ever use that word to describe them, but what if it was the only way? The closest thing to an adequate word, even if none existed?

Moreover, he feared loving people and didn't want to lose them again. Especially Marik. Whenever that day would happen, Bakura feared it dearly. He wasn't afraid of a lot of things. But losing a loved one was his greatest fear.

Was it possible to love again, despite being afraid of losing that loved one once the truth emerged? Was it possible to move past the paranoid, ridiculous notion that the moment he spoke the words, the floor would open up into the pits of Hell, take Marik's body with it, and use his blood and bones to re-create powerful items?

Gods, it was ridiculous, but eating him up inside.

Yet, the words also soothed him in a strange way.

In a lot of ways, he knew. Marik had his ways of showing he cared, oftentimes by words, what with his impeccable people skills, but his own actions would show them too. Hearing the words, confirming what he knew, felt uplifting.

After all, as Ryou had once said, “Why would Marik go to the trouble of bringing you back to life if all he wanted was to sleep with you?”

Marik's smile didn't leave his face. In fact, it only grew. But how long had he been sitting there, waiting for an answer? Oh Gods, Bakura swallowed and thought hard. He had to say _something_!

Anything.

 _I love you so much, Bakura_.

The words would remain in his memory forever, touching his heart and filling him with joy that he never thought possible. Marik loved him.

As Bakura gathered himself, met Marik's eyes, the uncertainty remained, but it seemed his mouth didn't care. He said in a soft, quiet voice, “I do. You know, what you just said.”

A weight was lifted and his body was practically floating. With such peace and warmth he only ever felt around his partner. The consideration he'd had since that one day visiting the Kul Elna site was true. And as he said those words, it was right. Strange, worrisome for the future, but so right.

Marik gazed back at him, silent, and Bakura did the same. Neither spoke or even moved.

It lasted for what felt like an eternity, but was actually less than even a few seconds.

“I'm going to reorganize my stash.” Marik said upon getting up.

“I'll go play some games.” Bakura nodded and got up as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, they lived happily ever after!
> 
> The ending bits and also at the beginning when they awkwardly go do other things is actually inspired from an episode of "My Name Is Earl"! Now granted that was about two brothers trying to admit that they loved one another, as some brothers would do! At the end, they did so, and then announced they were going to do random things. XD On that note, I was originally going to have Bakura say "I love you, too" but thought it'd be better to make it awkward but earnest in that he felt the same way. I got the line idea from Chaos Rocket. xD
> 
> I struggle with whether or not they ever say "I love you" to each other sometimes! I've seen some stories where they don't, but clearly do. And then I've seen other fics where they do say it! Both have worked nicely! :3 So, I never have a definitive answer if they do or not. It depends on the universe and scenario, I guess!
> 
> If anyone here has read my fanfic "Green-Eyed Thief", you might remember Mrs. Shumway! :D And in that story, she did end up reuniting with Angelina, her lifelong best friend and love before Angelina passed away. But in THIS story, it's different! ;) She's alive and well and able to live out the rest of her golden years with Mrs. Shumway. :D Hooray!
> 
> The piano cover of the "Luigi's Mansion" theme can be found here! https://youtu.be/xype8GOHZpA :D I freaking love it and I realized it would be perfect for Bakura to have as Ryou's ringtone. xD 
> 
> I've listened to a lot of Reddit narrations and some of them are cheating stories. XP Gods, I hear SO much of the bullshit the cheater spouts and it infuriates me sometimes. So I went with one of the couples going through that. Cheaters suck, y'all!
> 
> The overly affectionate couple was based on a real-life observation. I was at the movies with my mom and a couple in front of us were being WAY too affectionate and never stopped kissing and kissing. XP I got the whole, "I would've given them some money to go get a hotel room" line from my mom. XD


End file.
